


Five Easy Tricks to Bewitch that Special Someone

by JustDanD



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Other, Resigned Amity Blight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDanD/pseuds/JustDanD
Summary: "For some reason they seem to think that I have a secret ability to make someone fall in love with them!” Luz groaned, her hands clenching into fists.The pause that followed was laden with the sort of cosmic tension that made Luz feel like she was missing out on something incredible that the universe was trying to clue her in on. She couldn't shake the feeling that—were this the Azura books or the fanfiction she'd writt-read, fanfiction she'd read—this would have been the part where some deep dark secret was revealed.It was broken when Amity let out a small cough."...Do you?"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Barcus/Blight Family Pet, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Principal Bump/Great Grandma Blight
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1161





	Five Easy Tricks to Bewitch that Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Given that we've now seen how Amity acts in front of Luz post enchanting grom fright, I imagine this takes place some unspecified time after. Once Amity has moved past the “my brain stops functioning in front of my crush” stage and into the “how long will it take this adorable idiot to realize that I'm in love with her” stage. Because by this point, everyone except Luz is aware.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to youtuber It's Rebecca Rose, whose videos I happened to randomly stumble upon a couple weeks back. Without her, I might not have even realized that The Owl House existed at all.

There had been a certain buzz going about the student body today, which usually meant there was a particularly salacious rumor making the rounds. But try as she might, Luz found herself unable to catch so much as a word of it. Whenever she approached a cluster of whispering witches, they caught sight of her and quickly dispersed among a chorus of giggles.

She'd tried asking Willow, but all she'd gotten from her was a knowing smile and a promise that it was completely ridiculous, and not worth her time. As much as Luz loved the occasional bit of gossip, she trusted Willow's judgment enough to let it go.

Although she might have been tempted to ask Gus, had he not been oddly absent all day. The one time she'd caught sight of him in the hall between classes, he'd run off and disappeared into the crowd.

So in the end she'd resigned herself to be left out of the loop, and by the second half of the school day the buzz had seemingly died down anyway. As was usually the case, most of the fun of discussing a secret was telling it to someone who didn't know it. Once everyone did—well, excluding herself, apparently—there was little reason to continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next oddity occurred during her healing class. She'd been observing a stuffed toy demon her teacher had torn apart and then magically sewn back together. She could almost swear that the stitching itself was forming a pattern...

“Hey fellow former delinquent! How'd you like to do me a favor?”

Luz clamped down on her instinct to scream, head turning quickly to her left where the familiar sounding whisper had originated. A small doorway had appeared on the wall, and Viney was currently poking her head through it.

“Viney, what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in Animal Handling?” Luz questioned in a whisper, checking to make sure her teacher was still preoccupied on the other side of the room.

“We're going over a lesson I had already listened in on back when me and the boys were still in DT together. Believe me, I'm not missing anything new. Now, more importantly, I was thinking you could work some of that special human stuff you've got going on and help me hook up with Emira.”

Luz blinked three times in quick succession.

“Um...what?”

Viney chuckled and gave her a grin. “Come on Luz, we're friends! Former DT'ers! Help a girl out. You've hung out with Emira before: what does she like? How should I approach her? You're the expert!”

Luz didn't know if hanging out with Emira a handful of times counted as being an expert, but she _did_ know that her knowledge on romance in real life was limited. Maybe when she'd fist enrolled at Hexside she would have given Viney her vast amount of literary knowledge on the subject, of anguished declarations of love and noble quests, but she'd grown a bit since then and accepted that sometimes trying to emulate her favorite books and other assorted media produced bad outcomes.

The only _real_ piece of advice she had came from her Mom.

“Viney I am _soooooo_ not an expert. Just be yourself! For whatever it's worth, I think you and Emira would be really cute together.”

Viney frowned. “Be yourself? That's all you did?” She sounded skeptical.

There seemed to be an implication of insult there that she wanted to object to, but the sudden lack of context was too confusing to ignore. “I—what? How am I suddenly in this?”

Now Viney was the one who seemed confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes suddenly went wide and she quickly stuck her head back through the door, closing it swiftly.

“Any progress, Miss Noceda?”

She spun around to find her teacher peering at her stuffed toy. Taking one last look over her shoulder at the blank space of wall where the door had been just a moment ago, she hurriedly pulled out her magnifying glass to inspect the stitching once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Understandably, Luz hadn't been expecting to see Viney today, let alone the rest of her former delinquent track students. All three were a grade above her, and as such were enrolled in intermediate courses that she wasn't ready to take. The most she usually saw of them was in the hallway between classes, where there was little time for more than a wave and general greeting.

But apparently today was an exception, because both Jerbo and Barcus sought her out in the cafeteria.

“Luz! Have you got a minute?”

“Oh, hey Jerbo! Hey Barcus! What's up with you guys?” She waved to them warmly, temporarily giving up on spearing a vegetable that most resembled a slightly larger and lumpy purple pea. Honestly, how did witches eat without sporks?

She watched as a student across the table from her lifted their own food into their mouth with the flick of a finger.

Oh right, magic.

“Not much. One sec.” Jerbo drew a circle in midair and she watched as a small abomination popped out of the ground over by the lunch lady, which grabbed a food laden tray in each hand and then shot vines out of it's palms to launch the trays toward her table.

A couple of students around her jumped out of the way, and she herself was about to pull out a rune and summon a shield of ice. But Barcus was already pulling a small flask out of his robes and downing it in an instant, before smoothly jumping up into the air and pulling off a series of movements that made the two trays land squarely on his back, food completely undisturbed.

Once he landed, Jerbo nodded at Barcus in thanks and grabbed both trays off of his back, placing one to her left and one to her right. Both took a seat and began to dig in, completely ignoring Luz's awestruck face.

“Anyway I want to ask Edric out to the Great Abomination Mud Pits. Any advice?”

Barcus let out a series of barks that sounded vaguely admonishing.

“Oh, Barcus says him too.”

Luz shook off her shock and drummed her fingers nervously along the cafeteria table. “Um, sorry guys. Edric is pretty go with the flow, but I don't think he's _that_ go with—”

Jerbo interrupted her with a laugh. “Oh, sorry Luz. Barcus meant he wants some love advice too. The Blight's have an Ahuizotl that he has his eyes on.”

Luz's jaw dropped. “An _Ahuizotl_?!”

“I know,” Jerbo nodded in agreement “she's way out of his league. But obviously that's no trouble for you—huh, huh?” He elbowed her twice, eyebrows raising expectantly.

This _again_? Had _everyone_ suddenly caught romance fever? What was the school putting in the water?

She realized a beat later that given this was a place full of magic and there _was_ a potions track, this was possibly not a joke, and an actual cause for concern.

She glanced at her own cup and nudged it until it was just slightly out of her reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more similar incidents occurred throughout her school day, and it had gotten to the point where she had just decided to hide any time she heard someone call her name. While effective on her peers, this had _not_ gone over well with her teachers when they called on her to answer a question or get her attention.

Note to self: summoning a giant ice wall to hide behind in plant track was a bad idea, even when in panic mode. Mandrakes dislike the cold, and apparently don't have any qualms about vocalizing said dislike via ear piercing shrieks.

Still, despite those little hiccups, she was managing.

But then, the final straw. Principal Bump. He managed to catch her just as she was tickling her locker for her “Illusions and You, and You, and You.” textbook.

“Ah, Luz, just the human I was looking for. Rather, the _only_ human I _could_ be looking for, I suppose. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with you in my office for a moment...”

This was not an unfamiliar situation for her in either the human or demon realm, and as a result Luz's mind immediately panicked to figure out what she could be in trouble for. As far as she knew, she'd been uncharacteristically law-abiding as of late. Although...

“Is this about the abomination I mixed with a truth potion? I swear I didn't know that the professor sometimes uses the class mud to create an abomination and have it listen to him vent about his social life problems! I tried to tell him that plenty of humans nowadays have to live with their parents for a little bit while they're adults. Granted, sixty-five is a _little_ older than normal, but I'm sure—”

Principal Bump held up a hand.

“Rest assured Luz, you're not in any trouble." He brought the outheld hand up to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Although it seems I need to have a chat with your teacher. While abominations are created to obey their masters, there are some things that even _they_ should not be made to suffer through. Lest they revolt and try to overthrow us, like your mentor can attest to. No, the discussion we'll be having is more of a... _personal_ matter.”

They reached the door to his office, which he held open for her as he ushered her through. Once both were inside, the door closed with a wave of his hand—which was a trick she _so_ wanted to learn—and he took his seat behind his desk, motioning for her to take the one on the other side.

“I'm aware your next class will be starting shortly so I won't take up too much of your time. Naturally, if you will be late as a result of our conversation I will personally write a note to your professor excusing you. Of course I feel it necessary to first impart upon you the importance of keeping what we discuss here between us...”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a...weird day. Granted, when you were a human on the Boiling Isles, weird days were a given. But this particular day had been even weirder than usual, and Luz Noceda needed some peace and quiet to process it. And there was no better place for that than the Bonesborough Library.

It was therefore with no small amount of relief that Luz pulled “The Lone Witch & Secret Room” off of the romance shelf—after checking to make sure that nobody was around to see her, of course.

As soon as the secret entrance was revealed Luz darted inside, hearing the shelf slide shut behind her. Her attention was immediately drawn to the figure lounging in the bean bag chair that was settled in the furthermost left corner of the room. Amity's face was currently concealed behind the large leather-bound book she was reading, and she gave no acknowledgment of Luz's presence.

Luz decided to let her friend continue reading in peace, taking a few minutes to clean up a couple of magazines she'd been reading yesterday and wiping some dust off the Azura books before making her way over to her own bean bag settled in the corner opposite Amity's and falling back into it with a sigh, arms outstretched.

“Something wrong?” Amity inquired, face still obscured by her book.

Huh. Amity had a bit of a reputation when it came to reading. More than one Hexside student (and on one particularly infamous occasion, a teacher) had attempted to garner her attention while she was nose deep in a book. As far as she knew, Amity's response had always been to completely ignore them until she was well and finished.

Maybe this book just wasn't as interesting?

“All day people have been asking me to help them get a date. Viney wanted me to help her hook up with Em, Jerbo with Ed, Barcu with your family's pet Ahuizotl—which, by the way, we ARE going to talk about later—even Principal Bump and your great grandma! For some reason they seem to think that I have a secret ability to make someone fall in love with them!” Luz groaned, her hands clenching into fists.  
  
The pause that followed was laden with the sort of cosmic tension that made Luz feel like she was missing out on something incredible that the universe was trying to clue her in on. She couldn't shake the feeling that—were this the Azura books or the fanfiction she'd writt- _read_ , fanfiction she'd _read—_ this would have been the part where some deep dark secret was revealed.  
  
It was broken when Amity let out a small cough.

"...Do you?"  
  
"What—Amity, no! Of course not!" She huffed, raising her head to look at her friend incredulously.  
  
Still hidden behind her book, Amity sighed, a strange sort of resignation inflected into it.  
  
"I didn't think so." She might have mumbled something else as well, but if she had then too much of the noise had been swallowed by the book to hear it. Before she could question it properly, Amity continued.

“So? What did you tell them?”

Luz threw her hands up in the air, waving them wildly despite the fact that Amity wouldn't see them. “I told them what literally anyone else _should_ tell them. What my mom told _me_. To just be themselves! Someone either likes you, or they don't. No amount of preparation or any special approach can change that. There's no rhyme or reason when it comes to who someone loves.”

Amity let out a sardonic chuckle. “You're _definitely_ right on that point.”

“Well, none of them seemed very happy with that answer...” On the entire trip over to the Bonesborough Library something about this entire ordeal had been nagging at her. It was only now, here in the calmness of what had slowly become her and Amity's shared space, that it hit her.

“Wait a minute...Ed, Em, your pet, your great grandma, your second cousin twice removed—everyone was asking me to set them up with someone related to you!” She stood abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at the other witch.

Was it just her, or had Amity's hold on her book tightened?

Amity groaned. “Yes. Yes they were. And I'm trying not to barf just thinking about it, thank you very much. Bump and my great grandmother? _Blech._ ”

“This makes even less sense! Do they think I have inside information on your family because we're friends? Why do they think that I'm some sort of guru who can tell them how to make your family interested in them?”

With a slowness that could only be deliberate, Amity lowered the book in her hands until only her eyes were peeking over it. Luz couldn't help noticing that her left eyebrow was raised in the distinct “Luz you idiot” position.

“I wonder.” If words could be deserts, those two were dry enough to be Atacama.

“Amity, this is _serious_. What should I _do_?”

Amity's eyes closed for a couple of seconds before opening once more and refocusing on her. With another sigh she placed a bookmark into her book and stood up with a small smile, coming over toward her and offering her a hand.

“Come on, let's go watch a movie. I saw on my way over here that they're playing a re-run of the Azura Special at the Bonesborough Cinema. It'll help take your mind off of this stuff and give your brain some time to think about what you want to do. If you're really stuck afterwards I'll help you think of something. But, just to be clear, I'm _not_ going to help Principal Bump court my grandmother. I'd rather fail all of my classes.”

Well, she'd _never_ say no to Azura. Especially with Amity as her viewing partner. She grabbed onto the offered hand and was lifted to her feet. Amity went to release her hand, but Luz tightened her grip and gave her friend an appreciative smile.

“Thanks Amity. I'm an expert in literary romance, but I'm sort of an idiot when it comes to the real life stuff.”

Amity's cheeks darkened slightly, and Luz made a mental note that she obviously needed to initiate physical contact more if Amity still wasn't used to physical affection. The girl really needed to be hugged more often. Luckily Luz herself was an expert hugger.

“You are...but there are worse things to be.” Amity's thumb traced lightly along the back of her hand, and Luz's stomach did an odd sort of flip.

She really needed to start bringing her own drinks to school, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the rumor that caused this entire situation: I originally had a scene planned where Gus had gotten his hands on a magazine from the human world that claimed to “help bewitch that special someone using these five easy tricks...” and that by the time the rumor had gotten around to the student body at large it had morphed from “humans can make anyone fall in love with them” to “Luz knows how to make any Blight fall in love with her.” Because Ed and Em both like to hang around her, and with how obvious Amity was in WILW it's only a matter of time before everyone but a certain lovable idiot knows how she feels.
> 
> I couldn't figure out a way to make it fit nicely though, and I liked the flow I already had going. So you can all use your imaginations as to how exactly it played out. Also, Amity's unheard muttered line was “But it would explain a lot.”
> 
> Also also, real talk. Amity's gay panic is a gift we humans do not deserve.


End file.
